


Hershey's Kisses

by Neyiea



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Gen, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9689309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyiea/pseuds/Neyiea
Summary: Robbie buys some chocolates to tide himself over until the Valentine themed treats go on sale.





	

The best thing about Valentine’s Day, Robbie had discovered years ago, was in fact the day after Valentine’s Day when all of the heart shaped and red/pink colour coded chocolates were bound to go on sale at half the cost in order to get rid of the stock before all the Easter themed goodies were shipped in.

A few days before the holiday hits, bringing with it mass hysteria and frankly unnecessary declarations of love, Robbie finds himself strolling through the supermarket to scout out any high priority chocolates that he’ll be wanting to snatch up once the prices drop. The temptation to buy himself an entire stockpile of confectionery is difficult to resist, but in the end he assuages the need by picking himself up a few bags of individually wrapped, bell-shaped chocolates.

The weather is cool, but his light jacket keeps him warm enough that he has no qualms about stretching himself out on a park bench and digging into the first bag. He unwraps a chocolate, scrunching the discarded foil up in his hand, and pops it into his mouth with a happy sigh before grabbing another and repeating the action.

Only three more days to go, and then he could buy himself enough of a candy stockpile to last him through to Easter.

“Yummy, sweet chocolate, melting in my mouth,” he chimes to himself merrily. “No kids playing outside. What a wonderful day it is.”

Of course his particular brand of luck means that all good things must come to an end.

He can hear the rhythmic sound of Sportacus flipping through the park long before he actually comes into view. Robbie sinks down on the bench a little, shoves another chocolate into his mouth, and hopes Sportacus will just pass by without realizing he’s there.

No such luck. Sportacus finishes his series of flips by leaping up onto the wall opposite of the bench Robbie’s sprawled out across.

“Hi Robbie!”

Robbie presses the chocolate against the roof of his mouth, allowing it to melt and coat his tongue as he rolls his eyes heavenward.

Can’t a man be lazy and unhealthy in peace?

“The kids and I haven’t seen you for a few days. Have you been feeling alright?”

“I occasionally dabble in this little thing called hibernation,” Robbie drawls, “you should try it sometime.”

Sportacus chuckles and does a forward flip off of the wall. Robbie half expects him to start running somewhere else, but he curiously stays put.

Robbie unwraps another chocolate, adding the foil to the ball he’s been forming, and throws it into his mouth.

Sportacus continues to watch him, a smile painted across his lips. The look is oddly fond and Robbie feels his insides clench up in an incredibly peculiar manner at being the person it’s directed at. He deals with the unusual sensation by raising an eyebrow at Sportacus in badly feigned indifference. 

“What are you still here for, Sportaflop? Don’t you have somewhere more important to cartwheel off to?”

Sportacus’s smile, for some reason, widens. Robbie’s fingers twitch against the bag of chocolates in his grip and he hastily blurts out the first thing that pops into his mind.

“Don’t tell me you want to risk a sugar-meltdown for a kiss?”

Sportacus’s mouth falls open and his cheeks slowly turn a deep shade of red. Robbie would take a moment to cackle at his expression if the possible implication behind what he had said didn’t hit him almost immediately after the words had fallen out of his mouth.

“Not—not a _kiss_ kiss, just a regular kiss. The chocolate kind.” He holds up the bag to aid his explanation. 

“Oh.” Sportacus laughs, it sounds somewhat strained. “I knew that.”

“Yes, well.” Robbie’s eyes dart away momentarily. “I wouldn’t share a kiss with you even if you asked. I bought them, they’re mine fair and square.”

“That’s, ah, okay…” Sportacus trails off, face still somewhat red before loudly finishing with a, “bye Robbie,” and flipping away even faster than usual.

Robbie watches him go with raised eyebrows, and then he slowly unwraps a chocolate and pops it into his mouth.

That was… Interesting. 

He’s not generally too interested in the actions and reactions of Sportacus, because goodness knows they’re different enough that he’ll never be able to fully understand the hyperactive blue kangaroo anyway, so why bother putting effort into trying? But the redness of his face had been an intriguing deviation from the norm.

He’s never seen Sportacus’s flush like that, not even after he pulls off the most ridiculous stunts and completes the most tiring exercises. 

He holds a wrapped chocolate up to his face, cocking an eyebrow at it pensively.

“Risk a sugar meltdown for a kiss, ha,” he snorts out a laugh at his own unintentional cleverness and studiously ignores the warmth that springs up in his own face at the idea of sharing an entirely different kind of kiss with Sportacus.


End file.
